counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Glock-18
The Glock-18, or 9×19mm Sidearm as it was previously known, is one of the pistols featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. It makes an appearance as the spawn pistol for the Terrorists in every game. Overview The Glock 18 is a selective fire variant of the Glock 17, developed at the request of the Austrian Counter-Terrorist unit EKO Cobra. This machine pistol–class firearm has a lever-type fire-control selector switch, installed on the serrated portion of the rear left side of the slide. With the selector lever in the bottom position, the pistol will fire fully automatic and, with the selector lever in the top position, the pistol will fire semi-automatically. Because of its design as a machine pistol, it exclusively used by Counter-Terrorists operatives and and not available to the general public in most countries. In-game, the Glock 18 is the cheapest firearm in the Counter-Strike series, costing only $200 in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive and $400 in the previous iterations. In the first three Counter-Strike games, a Glock-18 user moves at 250 units per second, meaning they do not suffer any speed reduction. In Global Offensive however, a Glock wielder moves at 240 units per second, slightly slower when compared to the older games. The Glock is also one of the many weapons capable of shooting underwater. Compared to the more expensive pistols, the Glock-18 sports inferior firepower and poor accuracy. For many, it is overshadowed by other, more flexible, handguns. For medium to long ranges, the semi-automatic mode increases accuracy while reducing damage output. When firing in burst mode, damage increases and overall accuracy suffers tremendously. This pistol is often regarded near useless due to its poor penetration against Kevlar wearers and anyone with more accurate and powerful weaponry. In fact, the Glock-18 is discarded by many Terrorist players when better pistols are affordable. However, it tends to excel in terms of magazine size, fairly low recoil, and moderate accuracy (in Source games). In fact, the true power of the Glock is mainly seen in pistol rounds, especially when wielded to counter the USP/USP-S/P2000 and any player without Kevlar or a helmet. Before an update to Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, the Glock-18 was available to both teams. In the previous games however, it stills retains its status as a double-sided weapon and it is used almost exclusively by the Terrorists. In fact, it is fairly rare to encounter any Counter-Terrorists utilizing the weapon. Properties CS, CZ, and CS:S Glock CS:GO Glock Advantages *20-round magazine capacity *High rate of fire in semi-auto *Medium damage in burst fire mode *Default pistol for the Terrorists *Low recoil Disadvantages *Low damage in semi-auto mode (CS, CZ and Source) *Low accuracy if fired constantly or fired in burst mode at long range *Low rate of fire in burst fire mode Gameplay Tactics *For close quarters combat, switch to burst-fire mode and aim for the head. **If you encounter an enemy at medium range, switch to semi-automatic fire. **At long ranges, it may be smart to retreat or switch to a primary weapon (if one is available). *In some situations, finishing off your opponent with burst-fire is easier and your best option. *Make sure you occasionally take cover, especially when harassing enemies with a plethora of bullets. *Some players prefer to only use the semi-automatic mode of the Glock to prevent a decline in the rate of fire. If they do encounter enemies at close ranges they will have to fire the Glock constantly, aiming at the head. *In Counter-Strike 1.6, many players avoid using this pistol, due to its high spread and low damage. **However, In Source version, the bullet spread of the Glock has decreased but it has very weak stopping power. Try to avoid head-on combat and take your enemy by surprise, this will give you some extra seconds to fire at your opponent, when engaging, try to spray so much as possible by taking advantage of low spread. Unlike in GoldSrc versions of CS, the pistol cannot be continuously fired in burst-mode. ***When engaging lone enemies, fire in burst-mode and aim for the head. This will usually finish isolated opponents off. Unlike previous games, the bullets are now more likely to hit a target. **Like Source, the accuracy of the Glock has greatly increased and the spread has decreased in CS:GO. However, a notable characteristic is that there is recoil when firing in burst mode. ***Because of this, try to aim for the head because the firepower of the Glock-18 is decreased when fired in semi-automatic mode. *The Glock is actually a fairly dependable sidearm to use, especially when wielding automatic weapons with high recoil, such as the AK-47. If your primary weapon has too much recoil, switch to this pistol to maintain accuracy (in close to mid ranges only). Countertactics *Use shotguns, submachine guns, rifles, or more powerful pistols when a user is nearby. **The USP/P2000 are good pistols, in terms of accuracy and damage, but these pistols have a low magazine capacity so be sure to aim carefully. Glock wielders, on the other hand, can afford to spray bullets due to the larger magazine size. *Any full-automatic and/or long range weapon should be able to overwhelm a Glock user. *If possible, avoid contact with skilled users at close range. *Strafe constantly if a user is using burst mode. *In Source games, Glock users may switch from semi-automatic to burst-mode and vice versa. This makes a distinctive noise so pay attention. Comparison to the USP Positive *Higher magazine size (20 rounds vs 12 rounds) *Lower recoil *Cheaper ($400 vs $500) *Sightly higher rate of fire *Faster reload (2.0 seconds vs 2.7 seconds) *Cheaper ammo cost ($20 vs $25) *More ammo in reserve (120 rounds vs 100 rounds) *Can use three-round burst Neutral *Same movement speed (250 UPS) Negative *Lower damage *Less accurate *Cannot attach Silencer Achievements ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Weapon ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' Weapon Specialist Trivia *The Glock was once to have a silencer, similar to the USP, as evidenced by incomplete animations in the Counter-Strike files. Those animations may be from Half-Life, where a silenced Glock was left in the files but was unusable in the game. *Even if the Glock fires a "burst" of one or two shots due to a low magazine count, the animation still shows three casings being ejected. *This is one of two weapons in Counter-Strike with a burst feature, the other being the FAMAS. *In Counter-Strike, the Glock has a longer barrel, only seen in purchase icon. This is fixed in Condition Zero. *The Glock in Deleted Scenes is a slight modification to the Glock in Half Life. *In Deleted Scenes, if a Terrorist NPC has a HE grenade, that Terrorist will also be armed with the Glock-18. The only differences is the Terrorist with the grenade will usually hide instead of engaging the player head on and when they throw the nade, a radio voice can be heard. *Before CS:GO, the Glock is one of the two weapons that will not gain an instant kill on enemies without the helmet in semi auto mode, the other being the Five-SeveN. *''Global Offensive'' is the first game that uses the real life name of the Glock 18. **In Global Offensive, the Glock has a desert tan frame instead of its black one from the previous games. **In CS:GO, the Glock is modeled after a Glock-26 with custom long barrel/slide. **The Glock-18 model from Counter-Strike: Global Offensive is reused from the dual-wielded Glock pistol in Left 4 Dead 2. However, it comes with newer textures, animations, and a slightly higher polycount. *If equipped with the KM Sub-Machine Gun or Schmidt Machine Pistol, the Glock will share an ammo pool of 120 rounds with them. This is because all three weapons use 9mm Parabellum ammunition. *Bots will never use the burst-fire of the Glock, preferring the semi-automatic mode instead. *Prior to CS 1.6, the Glock had two draw animations and two reload animations. This has been removed in CS 1.6. **Furthermore, the Glock's second reload animation does not synchronize with the reload sounds. Gallery :Main article: Glock-18/Gallery External links *Glock 18 at Wikipedia Category:Pistols Category:Weapons Category:Terrorist exclusive weapons Category:9mm user Category:Semi-automatic weapons Category:Weapons with burst-mode Category:Austria weapons